oproleplayingfandomcom-20200214-history
Charlemagne Amira
Charlemagne Amira is a Marine Headquarters Captain. She has gained the epithet Carnal Princess. Appearance Amira is a tall, gorgeous woman. Her straight blonde hair reaches half way down her long legs, which she wears loose. Her bangs frame her frame her face and also hang between her navy blue eyes, that are so dark they almost seem black. She has a large chest, with a blood red tattoo right above her cleavage and along her sternum. She wears a white, double breasted dress suit that is black on the inside. She wears it open at the top to show off her cleavage in a deep v, while the bottom is very short. Around her waist is a black belt that has a cross as the buckle, while on her head she has a white cap that has a black bill and front, with a matching cross in the middle of it. On her arms, she wears long black sleeves and around her neck is a black choker. Her boots are high heeled, go nearly all the way up her legs, and they match the same style as the rest of her outfit being white with black trimmings. Personality Most people who have seen her in the field assume she is a sadist, and while this is a reasonable assumption, it's not technically correct. The reason she is seen as sadistic is because she will torture any outlaw that she captures to their death. What she actually takes pleasure in though isn't specifically hurting other people, but rather in pain itself. This can be the pain felt by others, but it also includes her own pain. That side of her is rarely seen by other people because she hasn't confronted a lot of pirates that could injure her enough to satisfy her. She actually lusts after pain more than anything else in this world. She has always enjoyed pain, though it reached a new level when she suddenly gained Kenbunshoku Haki, as she started to be able to feel the pain felt by others. She has stated that her biggest regret in life is that she wasn't old enough to have felt the pain in the War of the Best. Amira considers herself very flirtatious, because she considers inflicting pain to be flirting. If she's the only one who is "flirting", she will get bored and will end it quickly. She treats the Marines that are assigned to her ship very well, while still maintaining her authority over them. Because of this, most people who join her generally choose to stay under her, especially those Marines who believe in Absolute Justice. Just about the only thing she despises in this world are people who try to prevent her from "flirting" with others. This especially goes for higher ranked Marines who order her to stop unnecessarily harming pirates. History Synopsis Equipment Joyeuse Amira's weapon of choice, Joyeuse (ジョーオース Jooousu) is a particularly long rapier sword. It has a large cup hilt, with a blade that is almost comparable to a nodachi. This sword has been passed down in her family for many generations and is one of the 21 O Wazamono grade Meito. Powers & Abilities Physical Capabilities Devil Fruit Having eaten the Kage Kage no Mi and becoming a Shadow Woman, Amira has become capable of controlling shadows. Specifically, she has full control over her own shadow, and is able to interact with the shadows of others. Amira likes to use this power by wrapping her shadow around her body, increasing her speed, the power of her attacks, and acting as a sort of armour. If an opponent is able to hurt her through this armour, she considers them to be "handsy" and "lusting after her body", and will be someone who will be fun to "flirt" with. Fighting Style Other Skills Relationships Marines *Lambert Cecilia Accolades References Behind The Scenes *Her appearance is based off of Esdeath from Akame ga Kill!. *Her given name is Arabic, meaning "princess". *Joyeuse was the name of the personal sword owned by Charlemagne, former King of the Franks. *Her birthday is on Valentine's Day, to play off her lustful nature. *The author has received permission to use the Kage Kage no Mi. Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Marines Category:Marine Captains Category:Devil Fruit Users Category:Paramecia Devil Fruit Users Category:Swordsmen Category:Humans